Blood
by Tortured Chaos
Summary: AU.. Harry ran away from the Dursleys and joined a street gang...Dumbledore finds that he isnt the golden boy they expected once they find him... BellaHarry eventually... Dark Slytherin Harry... R&R i love other peoples ideas...
1. The Killers

_Blood... flowing freely from a wide open cut... a red haze settling over his mind. Kill... More... Blood... His mind was telling him what he wanted... no needed... death._

_He stumbled out of his relatives house... torture... freedom... he kept walking not understanding or know where he was going... an alleyway... a cardboard box to block out the rain... sleep..._

**Prologe... **

**Harry Potter, did not know who he was, the wizarding world was something he knew nothing about, and Voldermort, he'd probably laugh if he heard the name... Harry had ran away from his relatives house when he was 8 years old, 3 years had passed, and of course the wizarding world was looking for they're savior...**

**To bad they'd have hell finding him. He lived in London practicly right under they're noses. In an alley way about 4 blocks from the Leaky Cauldron entrance.**

**His code name was Blade, because he could use his well, he had to in order to survive. He had long black tamed hair with silver and gold highlights, which was normally pulled back in a ponytail with a few hair framing his face. He wore a long black trench coat with a skull surrounded by fire with a sword going throw the skull. Beneath his coat they're knives and blade of many size and usage. His emerald eyes were so cold, they looked like chips of ice. If you looked really close around his neck it look as if he had a collar. Well close it was his snake, which earned him the nickname of Serp or Serpant because he seemed to be able to talk to it.  
**

**The snakes name was Gem, for her silver eyes which look like precious stones, espacially against her ebony black scales. She was extremely poisonous and also protective, they don't know where he had found her but they do know that she was with him after the Killers Gang found them.The Killers was a gang full of street kids. Each one of the 7 in the group had their own talents. **

**Kitty was a platinom blonde haired girl, with saffron blue eyes, she had the deadlist shot. She was extremely short but had a temper greater than mosts. Her code name Sniper.**

**Jake was a brown haired boy with green highlights, he had grey eyes that held warmth. He was the sneakest theif of any of them and has never been caught. He also was very attached to the cash he stealed. His code name Money.**

**Athrun is the youngest of the group. He is only 6 years old, and was adopted by the group. He has dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. He is used as the distraction for Jake/Money. His code name Tear.**

**Kira is the oldest of the group. She found mostly everyone and helped them become what they are. She has dyed purple hair and red eyes. Her specialty is guns. Her code name Trigger.**

**Cherry has strawberry blonde hair and black eyes. She is the shyest and quietest of the group. She is also the only one that Harry/Blade will talk to. Her specialty is planing each attack or robbery. Her code name Mouse.  
**

**Josh has dyed green hair with black highlights, and silver eyes. He has a scar runing over his left eye and his specialty is hand to hand combat. His codename Street.**

**Harry is the second oldest and basically the second in comand to Kira/Trigger. He has black hair with silver and gold highlight and cold emerald eyes. His specialty is knives. His codename Blade.**

**Very rich and powerful people contact them to... dispose of they're... messes. Harry normally takes most of the assasin jobs not want the other to see blood. **

Chapter One:

**BOLD.. THOUGHTS**

It was time once again for a job. Harry was prepared he had left Gem, with little Athrun and Kitty, because he was afraid that Harry wouldnt come back.

He saw a dark house looming in the distance, the adrenaline rush that happened each time he did a job was slowly crawling threw his veins. He mind thirst for the death of his next victim.

He went into stealth mode, making his footsteps light quiet but quick, just like Kira had taught him. He crept to the window and waited for permission.

"Blade, the security systems disabled, but Mouse wasn't able to turn of the camera, put on your mask." Came Kira's voices over the staticy earpiece place snuggly in his ear.

He didn't respond, and he knew he wasnt expected to. He swiftly and soundlessly put on his mask and went to work opening the window. After a few minutes it slowly slide upwards.

Harry crawled inside and looked around. He seemed to be in a library of sorts. Books upon books were stacked on selves. Getting back to the task at hand he opened the door. In the hallway he headed straight to where Cherry had said the bedroom was.

He opened the door quickly and cursed when he heard it creak. He looked toward the bed and heard mumbling, but no one woke up.

Beside the bed he look down at the man and woman he was to kill and sighed. They were young, he hated killing those who were not at least some what close to death.

He took out his gun.

"Wake up," He shouted. Then man woke first he immedatly noticed the gun pointed directly at his face and roused his still half asleep wife.

"Stand up and turn around." Harry ordered. They did and Harry quickly bound they're hands and feet. He dragged the wife to the bed and tied her hands down to the head board. Then walked over to the man. He tied him down to the desk chair, then put his gun away.

"Now, then, my name is Blade, and I will be your torturer and killer today." Harry spoke coldly. "If you expect help to arrive my partners will have already disabled if not killed them."

"Why, what have I done to you. I havent even ever met you." The man said meekly.

"I have orders from your old employer." the man's face paled Harry to no notice and continued. "To Kill you and torture, while make, how did he put it, your bitch watch then bring her to him, so he may rape and torture her."

"Very, well, I believe I shall begin." Harry said getting a twisted smile on his face. The man started whimper while his wife was screaming, "GOD NO."

Harry heisitated he had never killed a couple so young. ** Orders are orders**. Then swiftly pulled out two knives.

Harry approached the man and decided it would be alot more fun if he couldnt see. Slowly he pushed the knife into the man's colbat eyes, he screamed in pain and threw his head to the side causing the knife to ripe through the side of his face.

Blood was all Harry could see and he continued to torture the man. Ignoring his wife's frantic pleas. Harry drew his blades so the man had cuts all over his body, not deep enough to bleed but to hurt like hell. After a while of torture Harry got bored.

So slowly Harry drew his silver coated blade and drew and across his victims neck the blood that rushed out covered Harry's hands. He hadnt cut deep enough for the death the be quick. The man was gasping for air. Only to have his lungs slowly fill with his own blood. Tears of blood flowed out of his barren eye socets, and the man slowly, painfully died.

Harry smirked, each time he killed, he enjoyed it more.

"Blade, are you done yet, we need to bring the woman to the Boss." Came Kira's irrated voice.

"Alright, I just got done killing the guy, Trigger. Where do you want me to carry the girl?" Came Harry emotionless reply.

"Just to the main lobby, Money's gotten all the money and items we can pawn of. We gotta hurry back Tear, is probably missing us." Came the girls rushed reply. "Hurry."

Harry walked up to the wife, who was sobbing staring at the corpse of her husband.

"You're a monster." She hissed at Harry.

He smirked and said,"I know." Then knocked her unconcious with the backhandle of his blade. He then resheathed his blade and threw the peitie woman over his shoulder, and hurried to the main lobby of the house.

"Trigger, lets leave." Came Money's voice.

"Blade should be here soon. Relax"

"I'm here." Harry spoke making everyone in the room jump.

"You alright, Blade?" Came Cherry's small voice.

"I'm fine, Mouse, let's go drop this chick off." He replied and gave Cherry a small smile of reassurance. When she looked at the blood coating him.

"Okay."

The 5 Headed out and dropped off the woman at their latest empolyer's drop off spoted and recieved they're payment. $500,000.

"That should last us a while," commented Money. "Along with all the money and stuff we stole from that house we wont need to do another job for a long time."

Everyone else nodded and they entered the flat that they had just recently bought.

"Harry, they're some weird people who came asking for you they're in the dinning room." Kitty said while walking toward them Athrun holding her hand.

Athrun seeing Harry ran at him and jumped into his arms. "Harry, I took good care of Gem see." Athrun lifted the sleeping snake off his shoulders and gave Gem back to Harry.

Harry set Athrun down and kneeled to his level. "Yes, you did, thank you very much for taking care of her." He said with warmth many didnt hear in his voice. "I need to talk to these people then take a shower. Okay? Then we can play."

"Okay Harry," Athrun the proceeded to jump into Kira's arms. Harry walked off and enter the dinning room.

Three people sat in there. An old man with a very long beard, an old woman with a strict face, and a younger man with greasy black hair.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." The old man greeted eyeing the blood staining Harry's clothes. "This is Minerva Mcgonagal and Severus Snape. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

Harry did something that was completely out of his character... he laughed.

**AN:** Sorry i was bored... and at my grandmas waiting for food after dress rehersal... I couldnt work on Darkness cause the file is save on my computer on home same with Toy Soliders... so i just wrote something else... i think it will be a BellaHarry pairing... yup...


	2. Me a Witch?

AN: _grins maddly_ Me friend gets married today... to me other friend... cant wait... thanks to all who reviewed...

**fudgebaby:** interesting was what I was going for... hehe...

**Shadow Fiend:** Um... I'd love a beta if it would help with me grammer... but was is a beta... _looks confused_ thank you very much for the review.. i love making up people backgrounds..._ smiles happily_

**nitwittie:** I, meself am not a warm touchy person... so Harry wont be either... Infact wait till you see what he does... when he cant kill anymore... wait till you see what he does just to see Blood...

**CharmedMillie: **I updated soon... what else am I suposed to do at me grandma's... I have no Darkness or Toy Solider files _looks sad_... thanks for the review _smiling again_

**Jade:** Yup I have that problem and me grammer well it has always been bad so sorry about that hope you can live through it... sorry...

Chapter 2:

_**Harry did something that was completely out of his character... he laughed. **_

Albus Dumbledore was shocked to say the least. "And what Mr. Potter is so funny?"

"You, do you honestly think that you could waltz in here and tell me I'm a witch." Amusment showing in his normally cold eyes.

"Wizard, Mr. Potter, and yes, have you ever been able to do things that you couldnt explain? Or had something happen when you wished with all your might it would?"

"Yes," Came Harry's cold reply. "who hasn't?"

"Very well, if words will not sway you, perhaps actions will." Dumbledore said with a wink. Then, raised his hand which was holding what looked like a stick, Harry immediatly unsheathed the daggar he had been holding.

"_Accio_ Harry Potter's headband."

The black silk with a emerald green snake with silver lining, was ripped from Harry's head revealing the scar, he then believed, but he wouldnt let them know that.

"Give me back my headband old man," Harry hissed coldly.

"You'd be wise not to speak to the headmaster like that, Potter." The man called Snape sneered.

The sleeping Gem, on Harry's arm had awoken, not knowing english very well, only heard the threaten tone in the greasy haired man's voice. She slithered out of his sleeve and on to Harry's shoulder and started hissing threatening at the man.

Surprise was clearly on the three magical people's faces. The surprise turned to shock when Harry bent his head down to the poisonous snake and seemed to hiss back to it.

"This is Gem, she is my snake, and I'm sure you can tell extremely dangerous. She is a little overprotective and thought that you would attack," Harry spoke to Snape in emotionless voice. " I only had to remind her that I could kill you without a second thought."

The answer/threat, seemed to make the headmaster's face darken, "Mr. Potter, would you please tell me the reasons for your runaway from the Dursley's, as well as why you have blood coating you clothes?" Dumbledore spoke with a commanding tone.

Harry didn't give a damn, they were in his house, and from what it sounded like this old man was the one who left him with the Dursley's. "Oh the Dursley's," Harry said in a sickenly sweet voice. "How are they? Has my fat whale of a cousin died of overeating yet? As for my reason for leaving their loving, warm, caring home. They abused me, made me sleep in a cupboard, and didn't feed me. As for the blood, you got to be kidding me if you think I trust you." Harry said, distrust apparent in he emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but the man who killed your parent was after you. I needed to put you somewhere safe. There were wards suround the house to protect you from those who wished to harm you." Dumbledore stated sounding his age, regret apparent in his crystal blue eyes.

"I don't care, what your reasons were, as for the protection alot of help it did me. When the people who wished me harm were already inside." Hissed Harry. "As for my parents being murdered, I was told a car accident killed them."

"A car accident kill, James and Lily Potter, no they were murdered by the darkest wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." The woman McGonagall stated.

"A dark wizard, well I guess it better to be murdered then in a stupid car accident." Harry muttered.

Dumbledore heard his coment and began the tale. "Voldermort..." Snape and McGonagall shuddered. "was a student from hogwarts, he came to your house on Halloween, ten years ago. No one knows exactly what happened but we do know that James and Lily were killed, while you survived somehow deflecting the curse back at him making him disappear.. You are the only person to every survive the Killing Curse. Everyone believes Voldermort is dead, but I know he wont die. He isnt human enough."

"I see, his name is Voldermort." Harry saw Snape and McGonagall shudder again. "Why is he called he who must not be named and why do they shudder when you say his real name?"

"Because they fear him." Dumbledore then continued. "Now Mr. Potter would you like to go to Hogwarts. It was your parents wish."

"I'll go but how will I get there."

"The Hogwarts Express, now here is your letter all you items have been purchased for you, since it took us so long to find you. How ever you may wish to go to Diagon Alley to get some robes and maybe a familar. You do need to go to get your wand." With that said Dumbledore stood. "Do not lose your ticket, or miss the train, it will be here in one week. I bid you good day Mr. Potter." With that the other to teachers stood to leave as well.

"Wait." Harry said while reading his letter. "It doesnt say snakes, I will not go without Gem."

"Very well, I grant you special permission to bring your snake as long as she harms no one. Oh and one more thing." the headmaster said without a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes?" Harry said impatiently.

"Killing is not allowed at Hogwart, nor tolerated. It would lead to expulsion and worse." Harry nodded and with that the two wizards and one witch left. Then Harry head to his room to take a shower.

AN: WEDDING TIME... sorry for my bad grammers and the bad short chapter but i G2G... hehehe to those who review after i posted this... well sorry and thanks for the review...


End file.
